We are the Crystal Gem (mew mews!)
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Follow Tama, Suki, Mikie, Kaede, Akane, and Yumi as they save the world from aliens as Mew Rose Quartz, Mew Amethyst, Mew Lapis, Mew Emerald, Mew Topaz, and Mew Ruby. You never know what to expect from these 6 rambunctious girls, and their parents and siblings
1. Chapter 1

**I'M THE ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **So... I'M SICK AGAIN! This time I puked at Midnight, 3/15/16 And when I woke up the** **next** **morning I had a fever (Not that if I didn't have a fever I would be going to school) So no school for me :(**

 **Yesterday was Pi Day. I had 4 servings of pie at school. I think that contributed to me throwing up. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up. Luckily, I got me some Lemonade Gatorade.**

 **I like anime.. and I LOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE making OCS**

 **SO HERE THIS THING IS :D**

* * *

Crystal Gem Mew Mew

 **Mew Mews:**

 **Tama Momomiya**  
Name: Tamiko ( abundance child ) Nozomi ( hope ) Momomiya  
Nickname: Tama ( called by like... everyone, except for when her parents are mad at her ) Foxy-chan ( called all the stupid boys in school )  
Age: 16 (Birthday: April 20th)  
Race: Alien/Human  
Eyes: Brown (regular) Amber (transformed)  
Hair: Forest Green (normal) Rose (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same uniform her mom used to wear. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's rose. On normal days she wears a pink sundress with a white cardigan and jeans.  
Mew Mew Outfit: Her mom's outfit except it's rose. She also has a bow in the back of her head that has a leopard print on it.  
Parents: Ichigo and Kisshu  
Siblings: Suki (twin sister) and Ariella (little sister)  
Love Interest: Ian  
Animal DNA: Amur Leopard  
Mew Mew Weapon: Quartz Daggers  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Rose Quartz  
Abilities: Teleporting, flying and being telepathic  
Attacks: Gem Fusion! (performed with Suki, where the two girls fuse together and their attacks finish off the enemy together) Rose Quartz Thunder! (where thunder comes out from her daggers and shoots the enemy.)

 **Suki Momomiya  
** Name: Suzuki (bell tree) Chika (wisdom) Momomiya  
Nickname: Suki  
Age: 16 (Birthday: April 20th)  
Race: Alien/Human  
Eyes: Amber (regular) Brown (transformed)  
Hair: Forest Green (normal) Violet (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same school outfit as Tama. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's violet. On normal days she wears a lavender tube top and jeans  
Mew Mew Outfit: Her mom's outfit except it's lavender. She has a black bow in the back of her head.  
Parents: Ichigo and Kisshu  
Siblings: Tama (twin sister) Ariella (little sister)  
Love Interest: None... ok... maybe a tiny crush on Adam  
Animal DNA: Iberian Lynx  
Mew Mew Weapon: Amethyst Chain  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Amethyst  
Abilities: Teleporting, flying and having telekinesis  
Attacks: Gem Fusion! (performed with Tama, where they fuse together and their attacks finish off the enemy together) Amethyst Blood Chain! (her chain wraps around enemy and she makes them paralyzed, letting her and Tama do their final attack.)

 **Mikie Aizawa**  
Name: Mikie (main branch; Heh, because Mint had a dog named Miki :D I like puns!) Ena (gift from God) Aizawa  
Nickname: None  
Age: 14 (Birthday: June 27th)  
Race: Human  
Eyes: Blue (normal) Turquoise (transformed)  
Hair: Blond (normal) Navy Blue (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same outfit Suki and Tama do. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's azure. On normal days she wears a black tank top, a turquoise sweater, and a white skirt.  
Mew Mew Outfit: Same as her mom's but it's turquoise. She wears her hair down.  
Parents: Mint and Ryou (ironic am I right?)  
Siblings: None  
Love Interest: None  
Animal DNA: Giant Panda (I LUVVV GIANT PANDAS! Mint: Why me?)  
Mew Mew Weapon: Lazuli Fans  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Lapis  
Abilities: None  
Attacks: Lazuli Wind Flame! (she throws her fans and they combine in one creating wind and a deadly fire upon the enemy.)

 **Kaede Midorikawa  
** Name: Kaede (maple leaf) Jin (tender) Midorikawa  
Nickname: None  
Age: 15 (Birthday: Feburary 10th)  
Race: Human  
Eyes: Green (normal and transformed)  
Hair: Brown (normal) lime green (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same outfit Suki and Tama do. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's lime green. On normal days she wears a light blue tanktop that says "Love Your Selfie" with black leggings.  
Mew Mew Outfit: The exact same as her mom's, but the green is a bit lighter. She wears her hair in a braid  
Parents: Lettuce and Keiichiro  
Siblings: Hajime (older brother)  
Love Interest: Aiden  
Animal DNA: Indus River Dolphin  
Mew Mew Weapon: Water Clickety Clacks ( I got nothing okay?)  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Emerald  
Abilities: None  
Attacks: Deep Sea Surge! (Her clickety clacks manipulate the water and almost drown the enemy)

 **Akane Fong  
** Name: Akane (brilliant red) Kimi (beauty of the century) Fong  
Nicknmae: None  
Age: 11 (Birthday: January 24th)  
Race: Alien/Human  
Eyes: Brown (normal) Orange (transformed)  
Hair: Brown (normal) Yellow (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same outfit everyone else does. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's orange. On normal days she wears a yellow turtle neck tank top and pink leggings.  
Mew Mew Outfit: Like her mom's but it's orange. Wears her hair down because she can't put it up.  
Parents: Pudding and Taruto  
Siblings: Tatsuo (younger brother)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal DNA: Black Spider Monkey  
Mew Mew Weapons: Monkey Rings (Like I said, I got nothing.)  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Topaz  
Abilities: Teleporting, Flying, and Manipulating plants and monkeys.  
Attacks: Topaz Shielding Light! (Her Monkey Rings form a circle and give off a really bright light, which blinds the enemy.)

 **Yumi Fujiwara  
** Name: Yumi (excellent beauty) Nana (seven) Fujiwara  
Nickname: Onee-chan (by Akane and Tama)  
Age: 17 (Birthday: March 3rd)  
Race: Alien/Human  
Eyes: Amber (normal) Purple (transformed)  
Hair: Purple (normal) Red (transformed)  
Clothes: Wears the same outfit everyone else wears. At the cafe she wears the same outfit except it's scarlet. On normal days she wears a regular red shirt with jeans.  
Mew Mew Outfit: Like her mom's but it's red. She also wears her hair in a ponytail  
Parents: Zakuro and Pai (IDK but I always loved the pairing for some reason...)  
Siblings: Yuri (twin sister)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal DNA: Ethiopian Wolf  
Mew Mew Weapons: Ruby Cross Batons  
Mew Mew Name: Mew Ruby  
Abilities: Teleporting, flying, and agility  
Attacks: Ruby Baton Twirl! ( The batons give off a ribbon that binds the enemy together, paralyzing it.)

Others:  
 **Ariella Momomiya -** The third daughter of Ichigo and Kisshu. She is a very acrobatic dancer, and loves dancing. She has red hair and brown eyes, looking exactly like her mother. She is 13. Her birthday is September 15th

 **Hajime Midorikawa -** The first son of Lettuce and Keiichiro. He is a soccer player, and he loves it. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is 18. His birthday is May 2nd

 **Tatsuo Fong -** The first son of Pudding and Taruto. He loves playing the guitar, and is gifted in playing it. He has brown hair and amber eyes, looking exactly like his father. He is 9. His birthday is July 25th

 **Yuri Fujiwara -** The second daughter of Zakuro and Pai. She loves singing and is almost a perfessional singer. She has purple hair and purple eyes, looking just like her mother. She is 17. Her birthday is March 3rd.

 **Haruka Aoyama -** The daughter of Masaya Aoyama and some woman named Cassie. She is friends with Suki and Tama, even though her mother, father, and brother forbid her to be friends with them. She is 16 and her birthday is May 13th.

 **Haru Aoyama -** The son of Masaya Aoyama and some woman named Cassie. He hates Suki, Tama and everyone of their friends, and he tries to make sure his own sister doesn't hate everyone, so that he can show off to his dad. He is 16 and his birthday is May 13th. He is twins with Haruka and he has a crush on Kaede, even though he won't admit it.

Enemies:

 **Ian** \- The ringleader of the villians, but is still a puppet. He calls himself the puppeteer, and he calls the others puppets. His weapon is a sword that's always embezzled with scarlet blood. He is kinda like Kisshu back in the good ol' days

 **Adam -** The puppet of Ian, who has a huge crush on Suki for some reason. His weapon is a bow and arrow that is always embezzled with scarlet blood. He's like Taruto back in the good ol' days

 **Aiden -** Adam's hot, older brother who is the second puppet of Ian. He is quiet, and has a **HUGE** crush on Yumi and Yuri at the same time. His weapon is a AK 47 that has pepto bismal all over it? (JK it's a Dangan Ronpa joke. It's actually just scarlet blood) He is a bit like Pai back in dem good ol' days

 **Maria -** Kisshu's sister, the real puppet master. She is ferocious and almost kills Suki and Tama by stretching them out until their spines break. But they were freed by their parents and Maria was forced into hiding. She is a faerie looking girl with long brown hair, a flower headband (Like the hippies wear, except it's wilted flowers) a long black vampire like dress, and pointy faerie ears. She has a crush on Hajime and almost killed Kaede to make him come so she could seduce him into becoming her groom. He did come, and was seduced by her, and almost kissed her until Kaede screams because she's still being tortured to her death, and he slaps Maria, and frees Kaede, now Maria hates everyone.

* * *

 **Ichigo: I'M MARRIED TO KISSHU? REALLY?  
Kisshu: Ooh, I'm married to Koneko-chan. Wait... MY SISTER IS TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTERS AND THEIR FRIENDS? MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Maria: Teehee, sorry lil' bro.  
Tama: Hey Ari, got any idea what's going on?  
Suki: Because we are extremely confused  
Ariella: Nope.**

 **Mint: I'm... married... to... RYOU?  
Ryou: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US? SHE IS A SNOBBY BRAT!  
Me: Then why did you make her a mew mew and no one else?  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* -_- Do I have to explain it to her again? Hasn't she watched the anime like... 3 times now?  
Me: 4!  
Mikie: D-does that mean I-i'm a m-mistake?  
Me: Now Mikie, don't say that!  
Ryou: It's true!  
Me: WHAT THE **** ************ ********** IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

 **Lettuce: Huh, Keiichiro? I wonder how that goes?  
Keiichiro: Hello Lettuce, how was your day?  
Lettuce: I could get used to this!  
Me: Ah, young love!  
Hajime: I AM HAJIME!  
Me: REALLY? WHERE'S KOMAEDA? WHERE'S CHIAKI? CHIAKI? WHERE ARE YOU? CHIAKI?  
Hajime: I'M NOT THAT HAJIME! I'M NOT FROM DANGAN RONPA, I AM FROM THIS!  
Kaede: Hehe, big bro, what's Dangan Ronpa? Who's Komaeda? Who's Chiaki?  
Hajime: THIS IS YOUR FAULT AUTHOR!**

 **Pudding: YAY! I'm with Taru Taru! Arigato Author-san!  
Taruto: Huzzah. I was being sarcastic.  
Me: BUT YOU ARE ACTUALLY A CANON COUPLE! WATCH THE ANIME AND YOU'LL SEE! I'M NOT KIDDING! IT WAS NATURAL TO PUT YOU TOGETHER!  
Akane: Awesome na no da!  
Me: Ok don't you dare do this to me!  
Tatsuo: What is it Author-san na no da?  
Me: I'm out**

 **Zakuro: I'm with Pai? Cool.  
Me: Finally, one woman that's actually perfectly fine and CALM about my pairing.  
Pai: Nice, did you know I developed a crush since I first saw her.  
Me... O_O... cool?  
Yumi: Don't worry, we hear this all the time. BTW my name is Yumi.  
Me: OMG! YOU'RE GONNA BE WITH ULRICH! NOT WILLIAM! WILLIAM IS FOR AELITA!  
Yumi: I'M NOT FROM CODE LYOKO! I AM FROM THIS!  
Me: Why does everyone ruin my fun?  
Yuri: Excuse me?  
Me: I'm out!**

 **SEE YA PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author-chan: **I'M BACK!  
Minto: Good, you could wait my tables, pour my tea, and wash those filthy dishes!  
Author-chan: Grrrr... isn't that Ichigo's job?  
Minto: You're right! ICHIGO!  
Ichigo: Yeah, nope.  
Author-chan: Heh, anyway! Yesterday I went swimming with my friend, and I was out for like.. 3 hours and 30 minutes? Give or Take? Yeah. And, I got a SUNBURN! It's on my face, my shoulders, and my back.. well, except where my swimsuit was... IT BURNS!  
Ariella: Yeesh, calm down!  
Author-chan: NO! THIS IS ADULT TALKY TIME! LEAVE THIS THING ARIELLA, NEVER COME BACK!  
Ariella: Okay, fine  
Author-chan: HAHAHA! Everything's good in the court of happy king Harry!  
Yumi: You're not a king.. or a queen for that matter!  
Yuri: And your name isn't Harry, it's N-(MUMBLE MUMBLE UNDER AUTHOR-CHAN'S HAND!)  
Author-chan: NO ONE MUST KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY!  
Suki: You extremely bored Tama?  
Tama: Yes. TADA! READ TEH STORY NOW OK?  
Author-chan: SUKI AND TAMA, DO TEH DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters except for Suki, Tama, Ariella etc. belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. Plot belongs to author, and so do the other characters. Ok**

* * *

Remember the good ol' days? Where Ichigo and Kisshu fought like.. all the time?

Where Ichigo loved Masaya and he loved her.

Well... Masaya changed it all.

Apparently, Masaya had slept, with **LITERALLY EVERY GIRL** in his grade. And... hehe, one girl got pregnant, and he had to commit with her. Her name was Cassandra Van Goven, a girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. A typical stereotype. She had twins, Haruka and Haru. Masaya had married her when the twins were 5.

As for Ichigo, she had heard of what happened with Cassandra AKA Cassie, she freaked. She assaulted Masaya, because one, he cheated on her, and two, Cassie was one of her best friends in high school. With her luck, the aliens had come back to Earth, this time just for peace, and maybe some romance. Kisshu had found her crying in her room, and she desperately needed some warmth from somebody to get her mind off her Aoyama-kun. This is when Ichigo was 19, going into college, and Kisshu was 20. One thing led to another, and 9 months later a 20 year old Ichigo gave birth to twins, Suki and Tama Momomiya. Two years later, Kisshu married Ichigo, and the twins were so happy. A year later after they got married, little Ariella came into their lifes.

Minto had a very big turn of events. After an incident with Pudding and Ichigo, Ryou and Minto had found a new love inside of them. Minto was 18 and Ryou was 20. Ryou had married Minto at 26, when she was 24. A couple years later, Mikie Aizawa was given life.

In another crazy turn of events, a "fake-out make-out" turned into a real one with 21 year old Lettuce and 23 year old Keiichiro, turning into even more. A year later, Hajime was born. The next year, they got married. Then the next year, Kaede Midorikawa was brought to life.

Ah, young love. Pudding and Taruto shared their first wonderful kiss at 13. Then, they were 17, and they were given Akane. At 19, they were given Tatsuo. They are a lovely couple, but Taruto still hadn't proposed until Akane was 6 and Tatsuo was 4. Akane was flower girl and Tatsuo was ring bearer.

Zakuro and Pai had developed feelings, and when the aliens came back to Earth, they were a full fledged couple. They got married when Zakuro and Pai were 20. They were given Yumi and Yuri Fujikawa a year later.

Not only to good things come, but bad things also came with the new kids. New aliens named Triniclons. They are led by Maria, Kisshu's older sister, who wants Earth for her own needs. She found out about Hajime, Kaede's brother, and has a major crush on him. Too bad he declines her request to be his bride every time. She met Ian, who has a huge crush on her. Tama has a crush on Ian. Ian recruited Adam, and when the mew mew's kids first fought Ian and Adam, he instantly fell head over heels in love with Suki. Luckily for him, Suki has developed a tiny crush on him, just as her mom did with Kisshu. Adam had a brother named Aiden, who, like Maria, hates all the mew mews, their husbands, and their kids. Though, he has brought a small liking to Kaede and Hajime, especially because he saved Kaede when she was being tortured by Maria. Kaede has a crush on Aiden after what he did for her. Maria has shunned all of them as her puppets instead of her fellow Triniclons because of their crushes or their likings to the enemy.

* * *

 **Author-chan: BOOM!  
Aoyama: I slept with EVERY GIRL IN MY GRADE? THAT IS SO NOT LIKE ME! TELL THEM ICHIGO!  
Ichigo: No can do, I've got three kids and a husband that ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME!  
Cassie: Yeah, and you have me and the twins Masaya, why would you want to leave me, Haruka, and Haru?  
Aoyama: I... I w-would never...  
Author-chan: LEMME TALK! I NEEDED DRAMA SO AOYAMA-KUN SLEPT WITH EVERY GIRL IN HIS GRADE AND GOT ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN'S BEST FRIEND PREGNANT!  
Haruka: wha... . . . . WHAT?  
Haru: Calm down twin.  
Author-chan: Whoops said too much teehee!  
Haruka: OH COME HERE YOU!  
Author-chan: Nope. REMEMBERTOREADANDREVIEWANDFAVORITETHISANDIFTHEREISSOMETHINGYOUWOULDLIKETOSEEHAPPENINACHAPTERCOMEPMMEOKAYTHECURTAINISCLOSINGBYEHARUKABYEAOYAMABYEHARUBYEICHIGOBYECASSIEANDTHERE WE. ARE. CLEAR!**


End file.
